


Apologies

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Due to my dissatisfaction with this work I have decided to remove the content but keep up all the comments and numbers associated with it. If you want to reread this fic please leave a comment or otherwise get in contact with me and we could work something out.Thank you - Sheep





	Apologies

Due to my dissatisfaction with this work I have decided to remove the content but keep up all the comments and numbers associated with it. If you want to reread this fic please leave a comment or otherwise get in contact with me and we could work something out.

Thank you - Sheep


End file.
